This invention relates to a manually operated dual compartmented container having the means to intermix the contents of the two compartments from outside the container. More particularly this invention relates to an additive container which is made a part of a flexible container holding a standard diluent such as normal saline solution, dextrose or water. In this manner a pre-determined amount of medicament either in powdered or liquid form may be added to a diluent by activation of the additive transfer device and the resulting solution administered intravenously to a patient.
Devices providing separate compartments in a single container for separately enclosing different components in such a way that they may be later intermixed are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,176,923 to Nitardy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,017 to Davies et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,254 to Burke et al. These devices are deficient in not being able to maintain an effective seal between the two components to be intermixed. Additionally the barrier between the chambers does not adequately withstand for rigors of handling and shipping leading to premature removal or leakage of moisture into the dry medicament. For containers used in health care situations, sterility must be maintained. While simple in configuration the arrangement of parts in the devices found in the prior art makes them difficult to sterilize unless the entire device is assembled in a totally sterile environment. Such manufacture is exceedingly expensive.
Nowhere in the prior art is there available a dual compartmented container for storing and transferring a medicament from a vial to a solution container wherein a medicament vial is assembled and formed originally as part of the edge of a flexible container or later received and secured therethrough. Nor does the prior art provide an additive container transfer mechanism within a dual compartmented container that provides the opportunity for multiple moisture barrier seals in the same container for leak-free separation of the medicament and the diluent before mixing. The prior art is specifically directed to single plug type devices for temporarily sealing the contents of one compartment from the other compartment in a single container system. The use of a stopper and vial combination in conjunction with a cover or stopper removal means and sleeve provides multiple opportunities for establishing multiple fluid tight or moisture barrier seals between the two compartments.
It is therefore an advantage of the present invention to afford a manually operated dual compartmented container not subject to the aforementioned and the other disadvantages of the prior art.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide a manually operable dual compartmented container that is substantially chemically inert, lightweight and exceedingly compact.
It is still another advantage of the present invention to provide a manually operable dual-compartmented container that will afford rapid intermixing of the contents of the two containers. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.